Bai Chen
Bai Chen is a member of the Righteous Devils of Kowloon, acting as the conscience of the wu. She resides in the Western District near Kennedy Town. Biography For 10 years, Bai Chen worked as a governess for a British family to make ends meet after her husband had been killed accidentally. Leslie and Aaron were typical privileged British “devil children”, whom Bai Chen mothered often at the expense of her own children. One rare free weekend, Bai Chen returned home to find her mother frantic and Bai Chen’s children, whom her mother cared for in Bai Chen’s absence, missing. The community in the apartment building turned out to search for the lost children and Bai Chen reported them missing to the police, but they could do nothing but fill out the necessary paperwork. Bai Chen returned to work despite what had befallen her and her employers gave her a stern warning not to lose their children as she had done hers. Bai Chen started to feel nothing but anger towards her charges and their ill concerned parents. She came to believe that if she offered Leslie and Aaron to the gods of joss, she might get her own children back. She took the children on an “outing” one Saturday, while the parents were away at the races, and traveled to Shanghai. There she sold the two white children to a flesh-peddler then returned to Kowloon and lost herself in the slums of Mongkok for two years. All the while, her sanity degenerated. She would sit for hours and waited anxiously for the gods to return her own flesh and blood. She stopped eating and her appearance earned her the reputation of a cursed woman. There was no surprise when her body was discovered in her apartment three days after she had died of starvation. She had no identification present and so her body laid unclaimed. She was eventually buried quickly at public expense. Bai Chen’s soul entered into the afterlife and after what felt like a million eternities, finally snapped. Her P’o had had enough and propelled her back to the Middle Kingdom. She was relatively sane, if not in deep depression over not sinking into Oblivion, when found by the Righteous Devils. She was assigned to help and protect the young and helpless and she gratefully accepted this honor of joining Anguo Chun’s wu. She serves as his conscience by reminding him about his duties towards those that reside in Hong Kong even as he tries to consolidate his power among the Kuei-jin. Secretly, Bai Chen searches for her lost children as well as the two she sold into the flesh slavery. She does not think she will fulfill her Dharma until she finds them – both of them – or their spirits and made restitution to them. Character Sheet Bai Chen, The Pure Star Nature: Caregiver P'o Nature: The Fool Demeanour: Penitent Chi Balance: Balance Direction: East Dharma: Path of a Thousand Whispers 2 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Alterness 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 2, Empathy 4, Streetwise 2 Skills: Crafts (toy-making) 2, Etiquette 2, Melee 2, Music (singing) 1, Security 3, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Investigation 1, Linguistics 2, Medicine 2, Occult 3 Disciplines: Black Wind 1, Blood Shintai 2, Chi'iu Muh 1, Jade Shintai 1, Yang Prana 1 Backgrounds: Mengtor (Ancestor) 3, Resources 1 Chi Virtues: Yin 4, Yang 5 Soul Virtues: Hun 6, P'o 4 Willpower: 6 References * , p.59-60 Category:Thousand Whispers Category:Kuei-jin Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Kindred of the East character